Life-Changing
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: Kevedd have decided to adopted a child to make a wonderful small family...sorry if its sucky summary but please enjoy reading my oneshot fanfic, and rating M because of slurs in the end of a story...thank you...please R&R! and there's some of Spanish in it...i am not good at Spanish, I just used Google Translate but just let you know :)


A/N: This is my first OneShot Kevedd family fanfic, I apologized for my grammar errors if you see any. R&R!

**WARNING: homosexual slurs, and cussing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE, if i own it...it would be on Adult Swim because, well you know why... ;) but I don't :3 lol.**

Kevin and Eddward got married for 6 years and decided to have a little family, so they adopted a little beautiful gem named Olivia from the adoption agency when she was merely 3 years old.

At that time they met Olivia when they are married for 2 years. Eddward saw this little gem, she have a white bow on her shoulder-length black curly hair, big hazel eyes, have slightly dimples on her cheeks, a small birthmark on her right calf, he can see her birthmark clearly because she wear pink dress with black mary janes shoes. She holding her favorite stuffy animal; it is a light purple bunny, she would carry her bunny around. She was sitting on little chair and reading a kid's book, and kept her nose in the book. Eddward felt a tug in his heart and got him smiled softly. He walked to her and kneeled down to meet her eye level.

"What are you reading?" Edd softly spoke.

The little gem took her big hazel eyes off the book to meet his cyan eyes then looked back to the book, and spoke softly "I don't know, I can't read, I like to look at pictures." she put the book down and cuddled her bunny tightly.

"What is your name?" Edd looked at her.

"Olivia." she spoke quietly

"Olivia... That's pretty name, just like you." Edd smiled at her.

Olivia looked back at him and smiled and revealed fully dimples, and grabbed his hand. Kevin saw a whole thing, walked over to them, he crouched down next to Olivia, Kevin looked at Edd with a look **'Are you sure?' **Edd smiled at Kevin and nodded his head gently **'yes.' **Kevin held his hand out for Olivia which she grabbed his hand and feeling happy they found their daughter to make a family.

*****4 years later*****

Which they have been married for 6 years total-

It's Springtime, birds are chirping, butterflies are fluttering around, mother bird feeds her babies, dogs playing with their owners, and cats are sitting on their patios and grooming itself...

Now Olivia, 7 years old, running to her parents' room and jumping on the bed. "Daddy and Papa! Wake up! It's time to eat breakfast. I am hungry."

"Cease and desist, Olivia" Eddward yawned, sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. Kevin muttered sleepily. Olivia stopped jumped on the bed and hopped off and run to kitchen. Eddward walked to kitchen to make coffee, and Olivia opened the refrigerator to get orange juice carton. Eddward opened the cabinet door to get two mugs and a small orange plastic cup. "Be careful with orange juice, don't try to spill it all over the table, sweetheart." Eddward put a small orange plastic cup on the table, Olivia tried to attempted pour orange juice into her small orange plastic cup but just in the time Kevin arrived into the kitchen.

"Lemme do it for you, sweetie." Kevin take orange juice carton from Olivia's hands, started to pour it into her cup. "here's you go, kiddo." Kevin bend down to kiss on her forehead, then he walked to Eddward, wrapped his arm around Eddward's waist and planted a kiss on the cheek "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning, love. Do you want pancake, eggs, and bacon?" Kevin turned around away toward a coffee maker. Eddward kneeled down to get skillets from cupboard then put them on the stove.

"Sure, babe. Sound good." Kevin poured coffee into his mug then walked back to table. Olivia cheered for bacon, she loves to eat bacon, she's crazy about bacon. Eddward begin to cooking the breakfast, he put stack of pancakes on the plate, then cooked the egg and bacon at same time.

"Kevin, darling would you mind to set the table for me?" Eddward keep his eyes on the cooking, and got his reply back "Yes, honey." Kevin walked to cabinet and drawers to get 3 plates and silverware. He started to set the table. Just in the time breakfast is ready.

"It's time for breakfast." Eddward put everything on the table in the middle. Olivia and Kevin jumped in to put their foods into their plates. Eddward wait until everything calmed down, then he get his foods on his plate, and they dig in, and by the time they finished their breakfast, Olivia get off her seat and take her plate and fork into the sink then walked to Eddward.

Olivia tapped his arm "Papa, I want to take a bath."

"Yes, Olivia. Go ahead, I'll be there in a moment, sweetheart."

"Okay, papa." Olivia give him a hug, then she walked to bathroom but stopped by Kevin. "Liv, don't your daddy get a hug too?" Olivia giggled as run to Kevin and gave him a hug too, then she run to bathroom. "Don't run in the house, Olivia!" Eddward said loudly for Olivia to hear him, he heard "Sorry papa!" then closed the door. Eddward got up from his seat to collected Kevin's plate and put it on Edd's plate then walked to sink, put them in and turned water on to rinse it off then turned water off then walked to bathroom, and knocked on the door. He heard "come in!" he opened the door then saw Olivia wrapped up in her flowery fuzzy robe, he walked to tub and turned knob on, as the tub filling, he added a kid bubble bath, he poured 2 capful of bubble bath into filling-water tub, then turned the knob off, he turned to Olivia.

"Do you want me to stay here or you will be fine by yourself?" Eddward kneeled down to meet her eye level.

"Go ahead. I will be fine." Olivia smiled. Eddward smiled back "Okay then, be careful." he kissed her forehead before he left bathroom and closed the door. Eddward walked back to kitchen and found Kevin washed dishes, he smiled walked behind him and wrapped his waist and kissed on back of Kevin's neck. "Dear, you don't have do this. I can do it myself."

"Naw, babe. I got this. Imma almost finished with it anyways." he rinsed a last plate before put it on the rack, he turned around to face Eddward, he put his arms around Edd's neck and kissed on his forehead then rest his chin on Edd's head and humming softly. Eddward cant help smiling from embracing. Kevin pulled away "Babe, I gotta go work, you gotta homeschooling Liv once she get out of bathtub."

Eddward nodded his head softly "Yes, that's right. I will see you tonight when you get home." Kevin smiled and leaned in to kiss him then walked back upstairs to get ready for work. Eddward walked to sink, picked the wet dishrag and wrung it out before bring it to the table to clean it, then walked back to sink and rinse it off before wring it dry then hang it over the faucet. Eddward turned around walked into living room which Kevin and Olivia just come back from upstairs. Kevin looked so handsome wearing his suit for his business. Eddward gave him a kiss before he leave for work, and Olivia gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Bye-bye, daddy! I love you." Olivia smiled

"Bye, sweetie. I love you too, Liv. Listen to papa...I will see you and papa later tonight." Kevin hugged her back, kissed her forehead then kissed Eddward on the cheek. Kevin left. Eddward looked down at Olivia.

"Are you ready for learning?" Eddward smiled gently.

"Yes I am ready, papa." Olivia beamed with a smile.

They walked to the guest room changed into 'learning room' that where is there have a white board on the wall with different colors markers, bookshelves, and small round table with few chairs around, and many different posters on the walls about educations and subjects. Eddward walked to white board and picked the black marker and write the sentences on the board.

**Eddward remembered when he begged Kevin to let him homeschooling Olivia because he love to teach, and he does not want Olivia to suffer bullying at school just like Eddward did suffered bullying, any kinds of abuse- verbally, physically, emotionally, you named it, but Kevin doesn't think that way because he was, indeed, VERY popular, superstar athletic who was the captain of sports that he played all through middle school to university- baseball, football, and basketball. He was very familiar by people, always get in his way whatever he wanted, always been a role model that they looked up...Eddward just want it to be safe just in case which Kevin understood completely, but made a deal IF Olivia decided to want go to a public/private school, then they would enroll her in once Olivia decided to...which got Eddward very nervous and worried about their deal...Olivia seems she doesn't mind being homeschooling by her papa, in the fact she enjoy around her papa and she enjoy to learning new things daily Monday to Friday. Eddward smiled to have Olivia around, enjoy to teaching Olivia about schoolworks.**

Eddward turned his head to clock read **'12:30'** then turned his head to Olivia "Sweetie, it's time for lunch, I will make you a grilled ham & cheese sandwich." which Olivia is happy to have a grilled ham &cheese sandwich because it is her favorite lunch to eat, she happily skipping to kitchen, Eddward closed the door behind him, walked after Olivia, she sit on the chair and waiting for him. Eddward smiled at her and rubbing her shoulder as he walk past her, he grabbed a medium-sized frying pan. He began to cooking grilled ham & cheese sandwich after few minutes of cooking, he moved a frying pan aside so he can pick a plate from earlier this morning, he carefully put sandwich on the plate and cut it in half then walked to table and set it front of Olivia, then he walked to the refrigerator and opened to get a pitcher of grape kool-aid and bag of baby carrots, then walked to rack to get a small orange plastic cup then he walked to the table with pitcher in his hand and plastic cup & baby carrots in other hand, set it front of Olivia then he poured kool-aid into her cup, he set a pitcher aside on the table and sit across from Olivia and he begin to eat baby carrots. They had a good talking together.

"Papa?" Olivia get a hum from her papa. "Can we go out to eat when daddy get home?" Olivia took a bit of her grilled sandwich

Edd looked at her "Well, I guess I supposed we can do that when daddy get home from work. Even through today is Friday...but we will have to ask daddy about it if he is up for it, Olivia." Edd nodded with a smile, which got Olivia smiled back.

"Okay, papa." Olivia took a last bite of her sandwich, Edd smiled then turned his head to clock read **'1:15'** Edd turned his head to Olivia

"Perfect timing, lunch is over. Time to go back to learning." Edd got up from his chair as picked Olivia's plate, walked over to sink and start to wash it off while Olivia took her last sips of her kool-aid drink, then walked to sink to put her cup in it. Edd finished with washed them and put it on the rack, Olivia running back to learning room, which she earned a shout from papa "Stop running in the house!" Edd heard a "Sorry again, papa!" Edd shook his head with a sigh, he walked to learning room.

"Go ahead, we're learning about math which would have counting and number patterns." Olivia opened the door and sit on the chair. Edd closed the door and walked to white board...they learned about math problems, Olivia excitedly answered every problem.

"That's enough of math for today, we will learn about even numbers on Monday." They continued learned the different subjects, until Eddward took a glanced at the clock which it was read **'3:21'** "Olivia, it is time to wrap up, the learning's over, we will resumed our learning on Monday." Olivia cheered as hopped off and skipped happily to door and exited. Eddward stayed behind to cleaned up before left the learning room, and closed the door behind him, he walked toward living room and found Olivia sitting on the couch and watching her favorite Disney movie called **'Tangled'**. Eddward smiled as walked to kitchen and making himself a cup of green tea, he stared out window and smiled as took a sip of his green tea, he closed his eyes as feeling cool drink soothing down his throat and feeling all calm and relaxing...then he opened his eyes, and he walked back to living room, went to his ottoman chair and set his cup of green tea aside on end table and grabbed a book, and opened his book where he bookmarked at, he begin to reading quietly then looked up at Olivia crossed her legs on the couch and fiddled a hem of her shirt while she watching her tv show as he went back to his book and reading, but didn't realized he have been re-read same sentence as slowly drifted off in his mind,

***FLASHBACK***

**Eddward remembered he came out to his parents when he was a freshman...he sat them down on the couch and cleared his throat before speaking.**

**"Mother, and Father...I got something to tell you..." He looked down to his hands, then spoke softly "I-I-I don't know w-what can I say this, b-b-but...I am a-a-afraid...that I am not...s-s-sexually attached...to...women..." he waited for their response, he felt anxious, fearful and uneasy at same time...so he forced himself to look up to see his parents, his parents kept their face straight..."P-p-please say something..."**

**"...does that means are you gay, son?" Father replied which he got a nod from Edd...**

**"Son, we still love you no matter what, you are our son, all we want you to do your best in the future, honey." Mother smiled sweetly and Eddward looked up at his mother. "Is it right, darling?" his mother turned her head to his father nodded his head with a lopsided smiled.**

**"Really?" he looked at mother then father smiled at him..."Oh, that's wonderful!" he felt so much relieved.**

**"So, are you seeing someone else at this time?" Mother asked**

**Eddward sighed with a nod..."well, who is it? Are you going to tell us?" Mother smiled.**

**"Well...y-y-you see...it is Kevin..." Eddward looked down.**

**"Kevin Barr? John Barr's kid?" Father asked, and he earned a nod from Edd. "Dear, I didn't-"**

**"I know, me either, darling...I didn't think he is gay too." Mother interrupted, "Son, how long you and Kevin dating?"**

**"a-about 7 m-m-months..." Eddward stammered in nervousness.**

**"WHAT! 7 months already?! It's time for you to bring your boyfriend over so we can meet him!" Mother stood up quickly as she took a glance at clock which it's almost to cook for dinner. "Why not you go run over to Kevin's and invited him for dinner?"**

**"Really, Mother?" Edd perked up with a smile. Mother shooed him to get Kevin. Eddward run over to Kevin's, and knocked on the door three times. Kevin opened the door and found his dork on his doorstep.**

**"Dork, what are you doing here?" Kevin smirked.**

**Double D jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against Kevin's neck then released himself from Kevin, "Kevin! Guess what?"**

**Kevin chuckled because his dork sound all happy and excited "Nah, I aint gonna wastin' my time to play guess game, tell me, babe."**

**Double D rolled his eyes playfully "Fine, I will tell you, Kevin...I finally came out to my parents today! Just now!" Double D gap tooth smiled**

**Kevin's eyes widened "Are you shitting me, babe?" which he earned a frown from his dork.**

**"Language, Kevin! And yes, it is true, and I told them that I've been seeing you"**

**"No shit?" Kevin leaned against doorway.**

**His dork nodded his head "And..."**

**"There's fucking more?!" Kevin chuckled.**

**"Yes, Kevin" He narrowed his eyes with a raised eyebrow at him with hand on his hip "...I would not have stopped talking if you would have to stop interrupted me while I am talking...My mother wanted you to come over for dinner, they want to meet you as my boyfriend...officially." Double D laughed with clasped hands.**

**"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Kevin stepped out of his house and closed the door behind him.**

**"But what about your parents?"**

**"Eh, they're out, wont be back later on." Kevin put his arm around his tiny waist...they walked across the street to his dork's house, Double D entered the house and tell Kevin to take his shoes off by the door, so he did that...Suddenly Double D can someone's young voice "Papa?...papa...are you okay? PAPA!"**

Eddward snapped out of his mind and saw Olivia stood there front of him, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, Olivia. What is it?" Eddward closed his book and set it on end table and picked his cup to drink.

"Papa, I am hungry." Olivia rubbing her stomach, Eddward turned his head to clock on the wall above the television which it read **'4:45'**

"Daddy will be home shortly, sweetheart. Then we can go ask him about going out."

"OKAY, PAPA! I will be in my room and coloring." Olivia skipping to her room and start to coloring. Eddward smiled as he finished with his green tea, just in perfect timing his husband arrived. Eddward smiled as get up from his ottoman chair and walked to kitchen to put his cup in the sink then come to Kevin and give him a welcome home kiss. Kevin gladly to get his kiss.

"Hello, babe. How's it going?" Kevin took jacket off.

"Everything's going well. How's your work, love?"

"Work is crazy as hell but pretty good."

Olivia heard her daddy home, she run out of her room and yelled "DADDY! I MISS YOU!" Kevin crouched down with arms opened wide, she tackled her daddy with her all mighty, earned a 'oofs!' from her daddy, Olivia laughed.

"Liv, i miss you too, kiddo." Kevin rubbing her back when hugging.

"Daddy, I want to go out eat!" Olivia smiled then looked at her papa.

Kevin looked at his lover with his 'really?' expression on his face, Eddward replied "Olivia asked me earlier today if we could go out and have a family night which I said we will have to ask daddy."

"Sure, why not? Today's Friday right? No work for weekend." Kevin laughed when he heard a cheer from Olivia.

-couple hours later-

"Liv, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm...can we go to burger place?" Olivia tugged daddy's arm

Kevin laughed "Sure, Liv. Burger place then, are you ready?" He got a nod from Olivia. "What about you, babe?" Kevin turned head to his lover.

"Yes, love. I am certainly..." Eddward just put his light jacket on. "Ready." with a nod.

"Yaaaayyy!" Olivia opened the door and run to Eddward 's black SUV.

"So who drive?" Kevin held a keychain with few keys on it...Eddward smiled at him, and grabbed a keychain.

"I will drive." Eddward walked to driver's side, and Kevin opened the door to let Eddward get in. "How romantic."

"You know it." Kevin grinned, then closed the door then walked around to passenger's side, and opened the door and get in, Eddward put a key in the ignition, and turned it on. They left their driveway, Olivia watched a Disney movie in backseat with a headphones on, while Kevin having a good conversation with his lover... until they finally arrvied the burger place.

Eddward drove in the parking lot and parked, and shutted the engine off, he turned his head to Olivia "Sweetie, we are here."

"YAAAAY!" Olivia removed her headphones and put it in a black bag, then unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, she hopped off and closed the door.

Eddward smiled as looked at Kevin. "Shall we?" Kevin grinned with a nod. They got out at same time and Eddward clicked his SUV to locked and he heard beeps...They walked into the burger place, two dads holding Olivia's hands, walking to the line and waiting for their turns to order...When its their turns, Kevin ordered double cheeseburger, Olivia ordered kid's meal, Eddward ordered veggie burger, and they being handed their cups to fill by themselves, once they fill their drinks, Olivia picked the place where she want to sit, she picked a booth by the window... Olivia want to sit by daddy, so Eddward sit across from them and smiled with a softly sigh after took a small sip of his tea.

"Papa, can I have a dessert?" Olivia get up on her knees on the booth seat.

Eddward looked at Olivia and smiled "Yes, if you eat all of your foods."

"Okay, papa." Olivia smiled and turned her head to Kevin. "Daddy, today we learned about odd numbers! I did do good, right papa?" she suddenly turned her head to papa which got Eddward smiled with a nod "Yes, Olivia. That's correct."

"Oh really? That's good! Keep the good work, Liv." Kevin kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Yup! Papa said next Monday we will learn about even numbers."

"Oh, really. Is that so?"

Just the in time their foods arrives, a 'hooary' from Olivia which got her dads laughed a little. They begin to eat their dinner...

"So, Edd..." Kevin took a bite of his cheeseburger then swallowed his food.

Edd looked up at Kevin with eyes opened wide "Yes, Kevin?" he wipe his mouth with a napkin then set it next to his plate.

"So, which do you want to go for our next vacation?" Kevin grinned at him

"When is our next vacation?" Edd leaned back against the booth with arms crossed

"Whenever's summer starts...we will have 2-3 weeks vacation."

"WHAT?! 2-3 weeks?! Thats ridundulous!"

"Rid-HUH?"

"Ridundulous...combined two words which it are ridiculous and redundant..."

"No, it's not ridun- whatever it was...One reason" he held his thumb out, "I just got a raise, and I want to spend it on our next vacation, and my boss telling me to go out on vacation for 2-3 weeks, he told me all I do to keep working online...So why not?"

"WHAT! A RAISE?! Are you serious?" Edd covered his mouth with his both hands to prevented any sounds he may have make.

"Yes, babe. I am serious. Tell me where do you want to go or I'll ask Liv."

Edd smiled "Go ahead and ask Olivia, I don't mind, really..." he turned his head to Olivia "sweetie, Olivia...where do you want to go for our vacation?"

"A vacation? Really?" Olivia perked up excitedly, she got a nod from her dads in happily. Last time they went on their vacation when Olivia was merely 5 years old. "Hmmm..." Olivia tapped her chin with her small finger..."I want to go to DisneyLand, so I can meet my favorite princess, Rapunzel!"

"Alrighty. DisneyLand, then!" Kevin turned head to Eddward "After this, we goin to next vacation of your choice because we ain't going to stay at DisneyLand for 2-3 weeks."

Edd looked at him in surprise "Are you serious?...BIG raise?"

Kevin looked up said _"BIG"_ then looked at him with a smirk.

"Uhh, I do not know where do I want to go for our vacation."

"C'mon...think, babe. Is there any place that you reallllllly want to go?" Kevin reached out to hold Edd's hand.

"Umm...Maybe, I do not know...Maybe...Actually, its may out of the country..."

"Name it.."

"But-"

"_Name it, _babe."

Edd give in with a sigh "If you say so...I want to go see London."

"In United Kingdom?" Kevin get a small nod from his lover..."London, it is then." Kevin grinned as picked his cheeseburger and took a couple of bites.

"Really?" Edd's eyes opened wide in disbelief, he got a nod from Kevin.

"Why not? Like I said _BIG_."

"Are you sure you are not fired?" Edd tilted his head in concern with a raised eyebrow

Kevin laughed and shook his head "Nah, babe...I got this BIG raise, because of working my ass off real fuckin' hard."

"Language, please Kevin." Edd frowned then his face softly a little "Really, I am so proud of you, honey." Kevin grinned as mustard on his right corner of lips, Edd bend over to wipe it off with a napkin, then leaned back against to the booth, Edd can't help but smiled back at Kevin. Olivia finished her dinner.

"Papa, I finished my dinner, can I have a dessert, please?" Olivia gave her puppy eyes with a slightly pout.

Edd laughed a little with a nod "Yes, what do you want? Cake? Ice cream? Pie? Cookie?" as he grabbed a mini menu for desserts and any types of alcoholic beverages, he turned to desserts section and put it on the table and turned it around and pushed toward to Olivia so she can take a better look...

"Hmmm, I want a cherry pie, please! Papa, are you going to have a dessert too?" which Edd was hesitated to answer since sweets are certainly unhealthy...

"I would have a chocolate cake with an ice cream on top." Kevin chimes in as swallowed a last bite of his cheeseburger. "Oh c'mon...I know you have a sweet tooth. One dessert aint goin to hurt ya."

Edd looked at Kevin and smiled..."I guess I'll have a strawberry cheesecake, then."

Kevin nodded his head "Gotcha, babe...let me go order it." Kevin get up and walked to the line and waited...until it's his turn to order...paid for it then walked back to his family. "our desserts are on way." he sit down next to Olivia, Kevin smiled as gazed toward his lover...he can't believe he's married to his high school sweetheart...Suddenly he drifted off in his mind...

***FLASHBACK***

**Nazz and Edd became inseparable since sophomore year because Edd finally came out to Ed and Eddy...and their reactions aren't what Edd expects...well, Edd did expect to have Ed accepted for who he is, and Ed still accepted and loved him like a brother, but on another hand...Eddy doesn't want to do anything with Sockhead anymore, pretty much he abandoned Edd since he came out...Of course, Double D told Kevin what happened...**

**Eddy forced Ed to stop talking and hanging out with Edd, he went to restroom and cried in the stalls, Kevin came in to do his business suddenly he heard a softly sob...he cocked his head to the sound and slowly walked to stalls and knocked lightly which heard a gasp...**

**Edd sighed..."P-please, leave m-m-me alone..." Edd spoke softly as a sob threatened to leave...**

**"Double D?" Kevin pressed his hands on the stall door.**

**Edd looked up at door in disbelief then shook his head... "K-k-kevin? W-what do y-y-you want?"**

**"Double D, why are you crying in there?" Kevin furrowed his brows.**

**"There's nothing to concerned you, Kevin." a sob with hic escaped his throat.**

**Kevin pissed off if someone or something upsetting his dork...he have been dating his dork for one year now..."Dork, yes it does concerned me because you're my boyfriend, duh. Now tell me what's wrong, babe."**

**Edd opened the door and tears stream down his cheeks, Kevin pulled him into his arms to holding...kissed his head..."Double Dee, tell me what happened?"**

**"Eddy had decided to abandoned me right after I came out to him...he doesn't want do anything with me anymore...but he don't know that I am seeing you, Kevin.."**

**"Dammit...he's an asshole jerk...I don't see why you have to hang out with this shorty dick."**

**"he is my best fri-...well, not anymore...sigh now I got no one..." tears blurred his vision, he let a sob escaped his mouth**

**"Hey, hey, hey..no don't cry...shhh...Double Dee, it is not true because you still have me, babe...Do you want have a lunch with me and Nazz today?"**

**Edd didn't say anything but gave him a small nod, Kevin helped his dork cleaned up for lunchtime, he walked out of restroom in hands with Edd. Kevin doesn't give a fuck what they think, as they arrived Kevin's table which there's are his team and Nazz's cheerleading squad...Nazz saw them in hand holding and smiled.**

**"Hiya, Double D, are you dating Kevin?" Nazz offered a smile**

**"Yes, I am seeing Kevin." Double D gave a small smile**

**"I have no idea that you're Kevin's boyfriend! How long y'all dating?"**

**Double D looked at Kevin, got a wink from his red-head lover, then looked back to Nazz "About one yea-..."**

**Nazz's eyes wide "ONE YEAR?! OMG HOW COME YOU OR KEVIN DIDN'T TELL ME?!" which got everyone at the table turned their heads to Nazz...Kevin shrugged, and Double D looked down in embarrassment... "No, don't be like that. I didn't mean it like that...that's just...to know you managed to keep it a secret for so long time!"**

**Double D looked up at Nazz... "Well...I don't know if you would accept me for who am I."**

**"Well, I heard what happened about Eddy and you...I am so sorry...I am here for you no matter what because Kevin..." she turned to Kevin and smiled... "Kevin is like my brother, I love him..." then she turned to Double D, "Now I know you will do better with Kevin because both of you deserve each other."**

**"Wait, you know about Kevin is...gay?"**

**Nazz laughed "Yes, he came out to me in middle school, but he didn't tell me that he have a crush on you!" Nazz punched Kevin in his arm. That's how Nazz and Edd became inseparable...**

**SENIOR YEAR-**

**He remembered he scored a touchdown at state playoffs against to Lemon Brook, and won the game for his team. Edd hopped excitedly and clapped his hands and was hugged by Nazz...Kevin looked out at crowd and saw Edd smiled that got Kevin chuckled, and cheered along with his teammates...Nazz and Edd sitting on the bench and waiting for Kevin, and Kevin walked out and dropped his duffle bag, was hugged by Nazz.**

**"Congratulations, Kev!" Nazz smiled then turned her head to Double D "Double D, I gotta go home, but I'll text you tomorrow okay?" Double D nodded his head and hugged Nazz... she left them alone.**

**Kevin smirked, "Do I get a congratulatory kiss?" Double D giggled and put his arms around Kevin's neck and tiptoed to give him a congratulatory kiss, Kevin put his arms around his tiny waist, kissed him back...until they were interrupted...by a cleared throat...they broke apart to see who is it...**

**"Son, would you mind telling me why are you kissing this fag?" a sternly voice**

**"Dad..." Kevin swallowed a lump in his throat, he looked at his lover, then at his dad..."this is my boyfriend, Eddward..." he looked at his mom who covered her mouth in disbelief...**

**His dad kept a stern expression turned his head to Edd... "Eddward, huh?" Which he got a nod from smaller boy "...Are you Lennard Vincent's boy?"**

**"Y-yes, sir..." Edd said meekly while fiddling a hem of his shirt.**

**"I see, does your parents know that you're a fag?" Double D eyes wide as covered his mouth**

**"Dad! That's fucking enough!" Kevin yelled**

**"Kevin, don't you dare yelling at your father." his mom scolded him.**

**"Well, I am not standing here and let him turn you into a fag too...this is not what I raised you, son...let's go home, now. We will continue this discussion at home." his dad turned around to walk away.**

**"We will get you some help, dear, Kevin." his mom slowly walked toward Kevin but stopped when heard Kevin said something.**

**"No, I am taking Edd home." Kevin refused to move the spot.**

**"What the hell did you say to me? This fag will be fine by himself. Let's go." his dad furrowed his brows.**

**"You heard me, dad...No fucking way in the hell I am leaving him alone here."**

**"Come. Home. NOW...or else."**

**"Or else what?"**

**"Fine, don't expect to be home."**

**"What it suppose to be mean?"**

**"I am disowning you...You're no longer my son, I don't have a son whose a fag." with that, he walked away leaving Kevin alone in disbelief...Edd feel bad...Kevin suddenly heard "Kevin?...your ice cream is melting...Love, are you okay?" then heard a young voice..."Daddy? Are you okay, daddy?...DADDY! Wake up!"**

Kevin snapped back into reality and saw Olivia tilted her head in confusion, then shrugged it off as continued eating her pie...and Eddward looked at him and smiled a little knowing Kevin was in his flashback because he was in his earlier. Kevin shook his head and eating his sloppy cake in melted ice cream...they finally finished their desserts and decided to go home...Kevin turned his head to his lover.

"Babe, I am driving." Kevin held his hand out for the key.

"Are you sure, Kevin?" Edd hand him key which he received a nod from Kevin...Kevin opened the door for Olivia get in, and she buckled in...he closed the door then opened the passenger's door opened and let Edd in, Edd smiled at him as get in. Kevin closed the door, Edd buckled in. Kevin walked around the SUV, and get in and buckled in and drove back to home...

They arrived home, Olivia walked to the couch and put Tangled in again. Edd smiled as walked to couch next to Olivia, Kevin sit next to Olivia...Edd and Kevin watched Tangled with their daughter whom they dearly love...

***FLASHBACK***

**They remembered bring Olivia home on that day from adoption agency...when they got married, they purchased a 3-bedroom house together, and they arrived home with Olivia, Edd showed her around the house while Kevin unloaded Olivia's things from black SUV, Kevin entered the house with Olivia's things, he carried it to Olivia's bedroom which are white wall to ceiling, Edd showed Olivia her bedroom, and Kevin crouched down to Olivia**

**"Olivia, we can painting your room whatever colors you want."**

**"Really?" Olivia smiled looked at Kevin then Edd...**

**"Yes, really, Olivia...what colors do you want to paint your room?" Edd kneeled down.**

**"My favorite color is purple." Olivia hugged her purple bunny.**

**"Sure, purple then." Kevin slapped his knees then he stood up. "Babe, when do you want to go store to buy paints?" which he feel a tug from Olivia, he crouched down to Olivia again. "Yes, what is it, kiddo?"**

**"Can we go to store today? I want to help painting my room." Olivia sound hopeful.**

**Edd laughed "Sure but first, you will meet your grandparents. They will be here shortly."**

**"Really?! I have grandparents?" Kevin and Edd nodded their heads, they walked back to living room, and Edd walked to kitchen to call his parents on their cell phone to confirmed if they're on way, which his parents confimred...he perpared a tray of refreshments and walked back to living room with a tray of refreshments in his hands.**

**"My parents will be here shortly." Edd smiled as set a tray on the coffee table, about in time he sit down but interrupted by bell ring... "Ah, that's would be my parents." Edd get up from couch and walked to opened the door.**

**"Greetings, Mother and Father. Please come in."**

**"Oh hijo que es mi nieta?" Mrs. Vincent pinched her son's cheeks, and saw Kevin, "Hola, Kevin ¿cómo estás?"**

**"Hi, Mom. I am doing good...I want you to meet your granddaughter, Olivia." he turned his head to Olivia, and waved his hand to tell Olivia to come over. Olivia hopped off the couch and walked to hold Kevin's hand, Olivia looked down shyly.**

**"Hi, grandma, My name is Olivia." she held her hand out to shake.**

**"Ahh, eres muy hermosa nieta que he visto en mi vida!" Mrs. Vincent hugged Olivia then let her go and turned to Mr. Vincent "Cariño, ¿no crees lo mismo?"**

**"Hola, Olivia. Yo soy tu abuelo, bienvenido a nuestra familia" Mr. Vincent gave Olivia a welcome-to-family hug. Olivia have no idea what her grandparents said...**

**"Sí, bienvenida a nuestra familia! Mañana por la noche vamos a volver y visitar. Tenemos que ir a casa y descansar bien para el trabajo." Mrs. Vincent gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek.**

**"Mamá, te vas ahora? ¿En serio? Quiero que te quedes y pasa tiempo con nosotros." Edd pleaded.**

**"Oh, tenemos que ir a casa porque tenemos nuestros puestos de trabajo, ya sabes, pero vamos a volver mañana." Mother sadly patted Edd's cheek, and gave all three a kiss.**

**"Bye grandma, and grandpa." Olivia waved**

**"Adiós, nieta. nos vemos mañana. Lo siento mucho para cortar este corto ... me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí, Olivia. No te preocupes cariño. Tener una buena noche."**

**"Bye Mom, and Dad."**

**"Goodbye Mother and Father. Drive safe!"**

**"Buenas noches a todos. Dulces sueños. Nos vemos mañana." they left...while the Barr family watched the Vincent left their driveway...**

**"Kevin, are your parents coming to meet Olivia?" Edd asked.**

**Kevin shook his head "No, they disowned me remember?" he gritted his teeth.**

**Edd sighed "Well yeah, I remember..." he turned his head to Olivia "Olivia, sweetie, why not you go watching a tv show." Olivia walked to couch and watched tv.**

**Edd pulled Kevin to kitchen "Darling, who know they finally moved on and accepted who you are?...Trying call them..." Edd handed him a cordless phone... "Do you want me leave you alone or want me stay?"**

**"Stay with me, please babe." Kevin gazed at his lover, and he got a nod from Edd. Kevin started to dialed his parents' home number...he heard ringing nonstop until it went straight to the voicemail..."I guess I'll try cell phone then..." he first dialed his mom's cell phone...he heard ring...ring...ring...**

**"Hello, this is Mrs. Barr speaking."**

**"Hi, mom...this is Kevin..."**

**There's a pause...a long pause...silence...she hang up on him...he shot Edd his 'I told you so" look...Edd sigh in disappointment..."Kevin, I am sorry."**

**"Naw, that's okay. Its their fucking loss..." Kevin pulled Edd into embrace. "I love you, babe...no matter what." Kevin kissed Edd's forehead. "I love you too, Kevin." Edd nuzzled into his neck...**

A/N: Well, that's it...but I am working on my another Kevedd Fanfic but it's still in WIP...I am sorry if it is sucky...but I do my best to proofread it...ENJOY my OneShot Kevedd Family FanFic! :)


End file.
